


(Double) Date Night

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluffish?, Future Fic, M/M, WOOH DATE NIGHT, procrastination fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're fucking with me, aren't you?'<br/>'Completely.'<br/>'You're an asshole.'<br/>'Some would argue it's my only redeeming feature.'</p><p>From a prompt asking for Ian and Mickey going on a double date with Lip and Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Double) Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who requested this, I am so sorry this took so long, omg.

'This is the worst idea I think anyone has ever had.' Mickey muttered, lying on his and Ian's bed, watching as his boyfriend got dressed.

'It's not gonna be that bad, Jesus, Mick.' Ian replied, rolling his eyes. 'You're not gonna go in that, are you?'

Mickey shrugged and gestured at himself, before saying in an overly sarcastic voice, 'Sweatpants and tank tops are all the rage, Gallagher. Haven't you heard?' 

'Oh, fuck off.' Ian kicked at Mickey's ankle and threw a few items of clothing at his head. 'Get dressed. We're going to a nice place, and you're not going to embarrass me like that.'

'Embarrass you, huh?' Mickey asked lightly. 'Then you can go by yourself if I embarrass you.'

Ian's expression softened. 'I didn't mean-'

'No, I know what you meant.' Mickey said, getting up and yanking his shirt forcefully over his head, balling it up and throwing it at Ian. 'I know what you meant.'

'Mick -'

'Gallagher, fuck off.' 

'I'm sorry. I'm not embarrassed by you.'

'Hah.'

'I'm not, I'm sorry. I...' Ian frowned, catching a glimpse of his boyfriend's expression. 'You're fucking with me, aren't you?'

'Completely.' Mickey agreed.

'You're an asshole.'

'Some would argue it's my only redeeming feature.'

'Yeah, and they're right.' Ian muttered. 'Now hurry up, Lip and Amanda are gonna be here soon.'

'Uh huh.'

Ian rolled his eyes and went to wait downstairs. A few moments later, he was joined by Mickey (fully dressed, thank God), and a few moments after that, a text came through from Lip saying that he and Amanda were waiting out front. With a quick shout to Fiona that they were leaving, the pair exited the house and climbed into the back of Amanda's car, off to whatever stupidly expensive restaurant their hosts had picked for dinner.

 

* * *

 

'This is fucking awkward.' Mickey muttered quietly to Ian, as the four of them sat perusing the menu.

'Get over it.' Ian replied. He cleared his throat and smiled at Lip and Amanda across the table. 'So, how are you two? How's college?'

'Ah, yeah. Good.' Lip replied. 'It's good that the end is in sight, you know?'

'Lip's done really well.' Amanda offered, smiling happily at him. 'What with helping out at home as well as keeping his grades up.'

Lip shrugged at her comment, like it was no big deal. 'How about you guys? Moving outta home any time soon?'

'We're looking into a few different options.' Ian said, nudging Mickey's shoulder with his own. 'In a few months, I think, we'll be in our own place.'

'Be nice to have no kids running around.' Mickey sighed, reaching for his drink. 'Though I'll miss Debbie's cooking. We'll end up living on eggs.'

'Hey, I'm  _not_ a bad cook.'

'We can't live on just pancakes either, Gallagher.'

'As much as you'd like that, I agree. Maybe you should take cooking classes.' Ian suggested, raising an eyebrow.

'Fuck off.' Mickey replied, receiving a few pointed glares from the people around him.

A waiter showed up, pen and paper in hand, and smiled benignly at the group. 'Ready to order?'

They rattled off their orders, steak for Mickey and Lip, a salad for Ian, and some fish thing that Amanda wanted. The waiter nodded, and left, plunging the table back into awkwardness.

'So how long have you two been together for?' Amanda asked, tilting her head slightly.

Ian looked to Mickey to answer. He didn't really know what to tell her, and didn't want to assume anything either.

Mickey frowned as he decided when to consider their relationship had actually began. 'Too long, probably. Since I was 16? Ian was 15? So that's what, six or seven years?' He looked to Ian for confirmation, who nodded readily, though he was surprised that Mickey would say the same time he would.

Amanda smiled. 'That's so sweet. When are you gonna get married?'

Ian's eyebrows rose higher towards his hairline at Amanda's question, before he started whacking his boyfriend on the back, who had, unfortunately, just taken a gulp of his drink, and was now in the process of choking on it, while Lip laughed so hard he cried.

'What? What did I say?' Amanda asked, surveying the carnage at her table.

'We're not getting married!' Mickey spluttered, gasping for air.

'Wow, Mick. Don't sound too enthusiastic at the possibility.' Ian said, rolling his eyes and starting to rub Mickey's back. 'You okay now?'

'Fine.' Mickey nodded, clearing his throat. 'We're not getting married-'

'Why-' Ian interrupted.

'Not yet, at least.' Mickey continued, ignoring his boyfriend's outburst.

Ian stared blankly at him, as the waiter arrived, setting the food down on the table, before leaving again.

'Quit staring at me like that.' Mickey said. 'Eat your damn rabbit food.'

'I-'

'We'll talk later, yeah?'

'Yeah.' Ian murmured. 'We definitely will talk later.'

Amanda and Lip smiled knowingly at each other as they all ate their dinner, a different kind of awkwardness now settling over the table.


End file.
